Arcadia
by Sigmatic
Summary: Rewrite of Revelations: Throughout his life, Corrin was different. It was strange that his appearance barely resembled his Nohrian siblings, but it was more than that. Whether his pupils turn to slits or his questionable aging, there was something off about him. Rated T, Pairings undecided, and minor/major changes to the Fates storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will say this now. This is a T rated story and will contain many suggested ideas ranging from some violence, character death, and implied matters. I have no ownership of Fire Emblem whatsoever. This is a retelling of Fire Emblem Revelations, in which Corrin is made a more established character than just the avatar. Pairings have yet to be decided.**

* * *

It was not noticeable initially. The signs were easy enough to overlook. However, year by year it was more obvious. As everyone looked to be growing around me, it was as if I was left behind. Come next year or two, my younger sister may very well surpass me in height. "Corrin?" I was snapped from my thoughts. "Are you there?"

"Oh, I am. I'm just still amazed, to think father finally allowed for me to go on a mission." I spoke aloud, to which garnered the attention of my company. It was not a shock entirely, especially considering my younger brother's active role in the military already. It was only a matter of time. However, the excuse can be made for my stature. I was not exactly built like one of Nohr's finest.

"You need not give such an incredulous expression, young prince," elder brother was quick to ease my qualms, "You have earned your keep after our last spar and with your display against the prisoners." The pride in his voice became more than evident.

Childishly, I puffed my cheeks in retort to his point. "You went easy on me!" To which, everyone around gave a collective chuckle. The softness the senior held was more than evident.

"Possibly, but I have crossed blades with many of recruits and instructors. Regardless of if you could best me," he gave a small snicker to his own words, "I know already you are worthy to venture outside of that dreary fortress. Younger brother, you have the opportunity to become a great swordsman if you so choose."

A click of the tongue sounded beside me. "Blades and strength are not the only determining factor for one's worth on the battlefield." The youngest of the males spoke up. My little brother was not one to keep quiet on such a subject. Wherein we all had our insecurities, his came on the subject of magic's usefulness. For a paragon knight such as the our eldest, one's mastery of the sword still made us look second rate. "Besides, you should remember to use your head, brother. It is both a matter of fighting and strategy."

"I understand, Leo. I would not wish to fail this chance. I'm sick of that stuffy fort air. Not to mention, it's always so cold!" I retracted myself after the impulsive comment. Much to my chagrin, keeping composure was not an easy task. Again, a chorus of chuckles at my expense sounded. The frown on my face creased further. "You know I can barely handle cold temperatures."

"Peace, little brother," it was my elder sister now to join the conversation, "I will be sure to bring you another scarf the next time I visit."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I blurted out in response, my eyes flared at the possible insinuation.

"Corrin, you know I want more than anything for you to be happy. However, it is troubling for me to know your life is on the line. I was much the same for Leo."

"Lady Camilla, I will stop at nothing to keep the prince safe," the great knight, Gunter, added, his gruff voice a sheer contrast from the rest of us.

"Gosh, I'm not helpless, you two. It's as Xander said I can handle myself."

The crown prince himself was the first to speak up, "Just because I believe that, it does not change the fact that we are all worried for you. You are still mortal after all, even the slightest amount of carelessness could spell a premature end. As both infantry and close quarters fighter, your situation is especially precarious." His horse grumbled, the mount came to stop with the master's command. "While the mission to take a lesser Hoshidan fortification is not as threatening, I have faced hardship from less." Leo and Camilla too ceased their rides.

"Thanks for the advice, Xander," I shot him a glance.

"Darling, do not get yourself hurt," the violet-haired female said then. From her wyvern, she was quick to approach. As per goodbyes, she always took to long and drawn-out embrace. Her gauntlets and armor made the experience rather unpleasant.

"I'll try my best!" Despite the rather embarrassing display and the babying, excitement seemed to rush through my body with their departure. Xander and Camilla both visibly looked calm with my words. For the first time in my life, they looked to me as an equal.

Leo followed suite, "You have the devil's luck. I have no worry that you will return alive and well."

"Always about luck, why not mention how I'm a better with a sword than you?" The cheeky grin seemingly caused Leo's blood to boil.

"And I'm better at magic. And before you say it, my collar is not on backwards. Both my retainers checked."

"Oh really? It looks like they were lying." I teased, trying to tempt him into looking.

"Not falling for it, brother."

With the banter over, I remembered the task at hand. "I will make all of you proud," a wide grin manifested itself on my face jittery waiting for the battle to begin. In hindsight, the first test given was not my finest moment. Shamed would be the first word to come to mind in my active defiance against the king. Garon, father, did not adhere to upstarts. Had I not Xander's guiding eye, I might have shared the fate of a number of the prisoners. Leo's courtesy to spare the lives of the fighter and ninja put me at ease. How would I handle myself on the battlefield? Within the palace against those captives, it was no question that they could not do much damage. However out here, I will have to end lives in order ensure survival. A nervous glance toward Gunter and Felicia. Both of which were to be in my command.

"Milord, it's not too much further I think," the maid spoke up once she noticed my glances. Her finger extended toward the crack in the earth. A rickety bridge was all that connected us to Hoshido.

"Farewell, don't miss me too much, and be sure to tell Elise that big brother will be back in no time."

"Will do," Xander smirked, "remember everything I taught you. You should also be sure to listen to Gunter." With that advice, his horse rode off back toward Windmire. The other royals too followed his lead.

Once out of sight, my attention turned to the old knight. "Do you… think I'm ready for this?" The man's expression turned from complacent to perplexed. It did not help that the wrinkles and resting scowl hid his true emotions.

"Are you worried, Lord Corrin?"

"Not at all. I mean, not necessarily. Rather, this will be far different from the scuffle with the prisoners."

"An astute point to be made. You handled yourself well there, proving your potential martial prowess and tactical considerations. Many of men would have overlooked fortifications, instead opting for direct confrontation. With my abilities, that plan of attack is feasible. However, you accounted for variables by placing Felicia in a position that does not compromise her and makes the most of her healing. For a skirmish like this one, the task will not be too difficult. Above all else, it is your psyche that determines how this battle may end. Your display gained the ire of both Garon and, frankly, myself." The truth hit like an arrow.

"You're mad at me?" Taken aback by his honesty, I found myself stumbling. Felicia too looked visibly shocked by the elder's words.

The old man shook his head solemnly. "Not at all, but that sort of behavior may very well get you killed. An unarmed opponent still has the intent to kill. I have seen many of samurai and ninja alike give their lives to even plant a scar on my body. I would hate to see your mercy be your undoing, my liege."

Both of Felicia and I breathed out a sigh of relief at the justification. "Don't scare me like that, Gunter. I don't think my heart can take that." The old knight chortled to my plea, clearly not taking my words seriously.

"Oh please, I would never do you any wrong. Though, you do deserve some punishment for your behavior." He tapped his finger against his chin, "Hmmm, how does Felicia and Flora's waking you up without warning for the next week sound?" A devious grin showed itself on his face. Much to my dismay, the years supplied the veteran with a list of my weaknesses. The cold being a prime one. For two women of the Ice Tribe, Flora and Felicia possessed unique affinity for a certain element. I was always quick to arise to the first call, lest I be awoken with frostbite on both cheeks.

"Now, Gunter, I would not simply torture my lord so," the maid was quick to protest, not one for enjoying in my suffering like Gunter or Flora to some extent.

"At ease, I was only joking. Besides, this mission can decide if we return to the Northern Fortress. At best, we will have a more comfortable place outside of Castle Krakenberg. Speaking of, the other help will eventually join with us in no time." I could not help but allow a grin to creep on my face at the mention of the other help.

In my time at that sullen place, I came to appreciate the regulars. Jakob, my butler and closest friend. Flora, before Jakob mellowed, her and her sister were my only friends. Lilith, despite her position as stable girl, her inviting attitude and kind demeanor made the days more bearable. "It will be a momentous day when we all can live freely outside of that place. So much of Nohr to see. I'm glad that I will have everyone with me," my mentor gave a wary stare it seemed like. It was to be expected. By nature, I was always naïve. Xander always chided me on my overt optimism and aloofness. Yet, he in the same breath complimented Elise's blissfulness.

"Over yonder," Gunter pointed, "Hoshidan forces. We have arrived. Are you two prepared for what's to come?" Both of us gave a nod of approval in return. "Lord Corrin, have you resolved yourself? You may very well have to take lives in this altercation."

"I have, Gunter. Wait," I stared curiously around our soon to be battlefield. "Dragon vein!" To the south of us, a glow emanated from the ground. "Avoid the bridge and the Hoshidan archers, our target shall be the soldiers creating the defensive line by the hold. If we rush them, we can minimize both casualties and draw the battle to a close sooner."

The veteran chuckled. "Your eye for tactics has grown. Simplistic, but effective. Just don't get conceited." Even when he compliments me, there is always some sort of lecture to be had. To be honest though, I had allowed my pride to swell to such an easy observation.

Once in position, my hand planted down onto the ground. The rock was cold, far from a pleasant temperature, but much preferred to the frigid weather that characterized the fort.

"Now!"

Light encapsulated us in an instant. The formation around us reformed to resemble a makeshift bridge. In the instant it shaped up, Gunter's horse carried him across the pass and into Hoshidan forces. All confidence faded once the man's steel lance plunged itself into the man's chest. As if a pin dropped, I watched the first of the men wither away. A shaking sensation channeled through my body. Had it not been for a sobering touch of the maid, the sight of the dying man might have lingered longer.

"T-thanks, Felicia," I sheepishly muttered, after I finally garnered the strength to join the great knight. "Gunter!" The elder was alerted to my voice. "I need you to keep an eye on the forces to the north. Us two can deal with the commander." Much to our fortune, the enemy leader was most certainly not expecting a breach in defenses. Even still, a flurry of shuriken was sent in our direction.

Making the most of my agility, evasion worked best in my favor. And to her credit, Felicia was equally able to dodge the first barrage. Had we not the element of surprise, the assault might have turned fatal. "Who the hell are you! Do you even realize what you've done here today? Hoshido won't stand for unprovoked attacks like this!"

I bit down on my lip and paid no mind to his words. The bronze sword in my hand plunged itself into his flesh. Red liquid sprayed out, yet the combatant did not yield. It was a foolish mistake to have made such a shallow cut. The iron shuriken embedded itself into my side. Before I had the chance to wince, Felicia's stave was quick to close the wound. His attention quickly shifted to my support. Out of pure instinct, the bronze sword once more made a laceration along the man's torso. This time, he collapsed forward. "How could I be defeated by some brat…"

Rather than get irritated by the remark, I was more so plagued by the grim reality. I had killed a man. It was bittersweet. On one hand, I ended another's life for a reason not known to me. Was what he said true? But at the same time, I have earned my freedom. _Am I willing to sacrifice my ideals in order to remain this way?_ Everything around me felt dizzying.

"Reinforcements!" Gunter announced frantically.

 _What? Now? For a small and obscure outpost, how was it that we gained the attention of their forces?_

"What could it have been… We have their base. Possibly, was it Tenma Knights overhead? Gods, we need to retreat." Just as those words left my mouth, the bulk of the northern forces began to move toward our location, as well as a detachment to close off the other side of the bridge.

"Lord Corrin, what should we do?" Felicia stared nervously at the ensnarement.

"I… I don't have a clue. Gunter, can you secure an escape path?" I shouted.

"It should be possible. We just need to act quick."

The armored horseman charged then, pushing his way through the enemy forces. It was clear now. Hope was alive. That was until a sharp pain was felt on the backside of my head. My eyes lazily stared to my companions. Gunter was none the wiser of my state. Felicia looked ready to cry out. My vision slowly began to fade.

When I came to, both my arms and legs were bound. Relief came in the form of my unconscious maid. The weak breaths that left her lips was reassurance she had not been killed. Being a prisoner of war was a step in the wrong direction, but seeing my retainer in good health was comforting. Hoshidan barbarism was often a tale spun around the Nohrian territories. I too would have believed had it not been for the stories that my mentor recalled. A proud and honorable people. Ignorant and stuck in their customs. There was nothing of cruelty in his tales, barring the so called 'Blue Sky Knight'. "What… in… the…" I slurred out weakly. My eyes widened as my vision began to focus on my surrounding. Unlike the bleak borderland, it was a countryside. Plentiful green fields. It filled me with both wonder and rage. A beautiful sight, but a vast contrast from Nohr's situation. Food scarcity made such a bountiful harvest look selfish.

"Not much further, Nohrians," the jailor irately proclaimed. The carriage continued to shake along the uneven road. After an hour of silence, Felicia stirred awake. Another hour, a mountain came into view. Rather than continue onward into Hoshido's capital, where one would assume the prison would be, the carriage neared the castle instead. If the green fields were worthy of my elongated stares, Shirasagi was deserving of so much more. I nearly forgot my place. Considering this was to be the place of my judgement, someone must have identified my status as a prince. A pit formed in my stomach. Was I to be executed by Hoshido's queen? "Get out."

It was a harsh kick, but enough to evict us from the mobile cell. Felicia and I found ourselves standing at the mouth of the great citadel. "L-lord Corrin, I'm… sorry that I failed you. I wasn't able to be much help in the end."

"You did not do anything wrong. It was my lack of foresight that got us into this mess. I failed to secure the escape route."

"I'm glad at least to still be with you." She confessed, her expression showing genuine ease when directed toward me. Amongst the retainers, she was easily the warmest of the lot. Her emotions always on her sleeve, I could not deny she had made even the grim reality of being captured slightly easier to digest.

"T-thank you." I turned my head not willing to show my foolish grin. As soon as my vision shifted, I recognized the other escorts. Outside of the jailor, there was the former prisoners. Kaze. Rinkah. So, it was them who made aware my identity. "Rinkah?" I curiously asked, in an attempt to confirm my suspicions.

"What?" Her tone was neither hostile or pleasant. She looked to be curious above all else. "Hm, I suppose I should thank you for sparing my life."

"You don't have to- it was the right thing to do."

My answer caused for her to stifle a laugh.

"You truly are the sheltered prince," I gave a confused glance at her words. "During a time of war, it is only natural for prisoners to be at the mercy of their captors. By allowing for someone like Kaze to be free, it's providing us with a competent assassin. To be kept as a prisoner in Nohr, it is a death sentence in and of itself." It was as if Xander continued his lecture from earlier. The frown on his face creased.

"Fortunately for you, fate is favorable. By allowing us to be freed, we managed to speak on your behalf. Had you killed us, you either would be locked away or executed outright for attacking unprovoked," her nonchalant tone did not match the subject matter. His rash nature placed him in a state of life and death.

"You will be in the audience of the crown prince to decide your fate. As both a prince and your act of saving our lives, the judgement falls on the royals to decide," Kaze interjected into the conversation.

My head lowered. Not knowing the sort of character that prince was, it was frightening to continue to march onward. Felicia too seemed to quiver under the anticipation. My knees began to buckle as we approached it. A large doorway stood in front of us. The two remaining escorts took hold of the two brass knobs. With a heave, the room came into view. For the most part, it was barren. No windows. No furniture. Upon a better look, figures lined the shadows. Ninja. Scores of them. "This is as far as we go." Rinkah confided as she pivoted her body back toward from which they came.

"Thank you, Kaze, Rinkah." A voice bellowed across the space. He was a tall figure. The striking red armor and long brown hair stood out right away. "So, you must be the prince, I have heard…" The man paused, his eyes transfixed on me. Such a gaze left me feeling vulnerable. It was unexplainable what kind of look he gave me, "I am grateful for the mercy you extended our war prisoners."

"You're… Prince Ryoma I presume…" I muttered, reluctance kept me from raising above a whisper.

"Ah, where are my manners?" He chuckled to himself, "I am crown prince of Hoshido, Ryoma. My entourage is here to make sure nothing sinister happens when in your company. I felt it a bit much, but the queen is very insistent on our safety."

"Well met, prince of Hoshido. I'm… my name is Corrin, second prince of Nohr. And this…" my gaze turned to my maid. "My retainer, Felicia."

For a brief moment, the royal looked perplexed as if not believing the introduction. "To business, you should know that your affront is not something we can overlook. Even if you are of Nohr's royal family, we cannot simply forget the deaths of our fellow countrymen. You will most likely be a…" once again, he stared me down. Only this time, he did not stay stationary. Step by step, he circled me. "You… will be a bargaining chip."

"So, I'm not going to die?"

"No." His answer was quick. The bluntness was more than off putting. "For over ten years, Nohr has been keeping a hostage. A royal of Hoshido. If he is still alive, we can see if your king is willing to make a trade."

"You lost… a brother?" casual conversation still was difficult, even if the worst fears were gone. Ryoma's martial success and sheer build made it difficult to formulate my words. With my comment, the entire room seemed to drop a degree. The guards seemingly scorned me for touching on a sore subject.

"Indeed, I miss him dearly. I was not the best older brother to him. So, I find myself plagued with guilt. However, it is something to be expected. The weight of the crown, I am grateful for my mother's willingness to rule in my steed till I consider myself ready," it was very reminiscent. I could find peace in just how similar it all felt.

"I can understand that. My own brother expresses such sentiments," to be compared to the rival prince, the bitter expression on Ryoma's face told it all.

"Please, I don't need to hear how much I am like my Nohrian counterpart. Though, I do find it a curious comparison. While I have heard my fair share of stories on this crown prince, the subject of Nohr is not something Hoshidans like to bring up," I could not help but pick up on his awkwardness.

"I understand… you truly hate Nohr, don't you?" I cursed my frankness, even Felicia's eyes widened to such an accusation.

"Not necessarily… well, I don't hate Nohrians. The grudge I bear against the king has always been in my head. You would not understand the amount of contempt in my heart after I heard news of both my brother's kidnapping and my father's death." My eyebrow arched, not sure why he was so willing to share his sentiments.

"I am his progeny; do you hate me as well?"

"…No, you… I can tell you are a good soul," the man's attention lingered on me, before they shot out to one of the guards. In an instant, the figure vanished. "You should know… one of Garon's children was taken captive in Hoshido in order to retrieve my brother back. Since the king did not meet our demands, we have kept her here. Have you ever heard the name Azura?" The sound of the cool spring breeze was all that could be heard as I stared numbly at the prince. Seeing as how the king valued me, such a fate was to be expected.

"And what of her condition?" The question came out very meekly. "I don't know her well, but she is still blood."

Ryoma merely chuckled in response, "Rest assured, prince of Nohr, she is in good health and is treated as a member of our family. The queen," the prince held his tongue, "is truly benevolent. While she is not my biological mother, I still consider her all the same."

The revelation did not carry much impact. However, it did spark another inquiry to churn in me. "That seems very personally information."

"That it is. Though, there is a method to my madness. It is not my place to make judgements. Granted, I was going to initially be the one to deliver your sentence. I was merely not expecting the prisoner to be so… young." The reference to the condition did not sit well.

"I am eighteen years old."

"Oh, my mistake. I had just assumed…" Even with such a regal appearance, the crown prince was visibly red at his mistake.

I paused, almost wishing to ease the royal. Even if he is an enemy, the man has yet to show any hostility, "It's… fine. I've just had this disorder since I was young."

"I see," the prince's smile returned. His exterior attitude seemed to change quite a bit. "Anyways, that is not the reason why I am not the one to decide your fate. That comment, I meant to say your circumstances are unique. I do not trust myself enough to make the necessary choice. So instead, Queen Mikoto was more than willing to do this task for me. I was told to confirm or deny any rumors."

"Rumors? I'm not sure I understand what you are thinking. What else is there to know? Under orders, I attacked Hoshido unprovoked, right? I'm not sure what my father was thinking in his mission for me. However, that is what I guess is my crime." It could not be more clear cut than this. I know not to trust my adversaries, but they have shown me such kindness. Or, is this just some ploy?

"She has arrived, Lord Ryoma." A ninja appeared from obscurity.

"Good," he took a step back from me, "Prince Corrin, could you face the opposite direction?" My eyes turned to Felicia for how she was handling events. To my surprise, the maid was completely transfixed on the doorway. Following through with the crown prince's request, my eyes traced Felicia's to the newly arrived party. She stood a head shorter than the other Hoshidan royal. From her long, black hair to the gold accessories, there was no doubt the lady was Hoshido's queen. Her delicate hand pushed aside a strand of hair that obscured her eye as to get a better look in our direction. Disbelief was the only emotional I could recognize in her stare. Once doing so, her arm instead reached out toward me. Unable to find the strength to move, I watched helplessly as she slowly neared me. To my surprise, she stopped a few paces shy of me. Her brown eyes inspected every single detail of me over.

A sense of dismay manifested itself as tears unknowingly began to drop from the royal. Just as the droplets fell, so too did she crumble. The prince immediately darted across the room to ease the woman. Before he reached her, the queen quickly raised her hand for him to stop. "Ryoma, I will be fine. I simply need a moment."

My attention returned back to Felicia. "What do suppose is happening?" I said in a whisper.

"I'm not too sure, Lord Corrin. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Corrin," my head snapped to face the queen. My heart was beating rapidly to the call of her voice. "Is that your name?"

Unsure what she meant by her question, I could not help but sound awkward. "Y-yes." Although I gave an honest answer, she began to wilt to such knowledge.

"Have you lived in Nohr for your entire life?" Another odd question.

"I guess so," I hesitantly responded, not even sure myself.

"It must have been hard," It caught me off guard. My mind was barely able to process what she was saying now. Without context, her words had no meaning.

I gave an artificial laugh, an attempt to show my attention was still on her. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

Queen Mikoto seemed to continue, as if my words did not reach her. "I have no understanding what life would like be under a man such as Garon. However, I have an inkling that you were grew up in harsh conditions with unrelenting pressures. I'm sorry, I was not there for you."

"Please, tell me what you mean."

"I… It was my failure. I beg for your forgiveness," she continued to mutter, not listening to my words. "I thought you would be safe." The queen inched herself closer to me.

"Hold on-" I begged for her to stop.

"Kamui…" Her voice was a mere murmur now.

"I SAID HOLD ON!" I lashed out, not sure what to say. A defensive urge poured through me. Unconsciously, I allowed for my teeth to be bared. "You're making no sense!" Immediately, the guards surrounded me. Shuriken all aimed on my position.

"STOP!" The queen uncharacteristically shouted, to which caused both sentries and Ryoma himself to tense. "Do not harm him. If you do so, you will be disgraced and locked away." The anger seething from the woman outmatched even my own frustrations. Closing the distance, the queen was at my side now. The lady took a knee, her face not far from my own. Our gazes locked for the brief moment. Her hand neared me. I still was poised to defend myself by whatever means. Her proximity only caused for more fear to embellish in me. To my surprise, her fingers merely ran themselves through my hair. "Even if not by much, you have grown. Those years, I will never get them back."

"What are you doing?!" Not able to reason her intentions yet, I could not help but create distance between us.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I… love you so much." My whole body froze. "Kamui, it's been so long. I missed you so much." Once again, she began to cry. In one small motion, she brought me into her arms.

"S-stop!" I could barely protest. "I want answers!" It was all so suffocating.

Mikoto stared weakly. "It makes sense you would forget me, but it does not make the pain any easier."

"Forget?!" What could she be implying? I held no recollection of ever meeting such a woman. Was this what Ryoma had been hinting toward before she arrived? I had not the chance to process the new information as she continued to speak.

"It's not easy for me. Such a burden always weighs heavy on one's memories. A mother can never forget her son." The incredulous look on my face faded as I noticed the collective shock of the room. My mouth remained agape, broken by the new knowledge. It all sounded so genuine. So real. It felt so inconceivable, yet her emotions felt true.

The odd externalities vanished as the pieces came together. "You're… my mother?"

"I thought I may never see you again. I'm glad. Welcome home, my sweet Kamui."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest 16:** Thank you greatly for the point! I truly now have a better idea of how I will portray Garon in the future. Like many of other changes I will and have made, it is very likely I will not keep him as the imposter and have him openly screaming "Death to Nohr."

 **Temporal King:** I appreciate all the feedback you have given and look forward to anymore you can give in the future. Rest assured, this will follow the Revelations plot (though a bit loosely). It is my goal to cut out the plot devices and make Corrin his own character. Rather than go the same path as the game or most fics, I decided on an aspect of Corrin that I wished to flesh out more and make sense within the FE universe. As per your pairings recommendations, I can safely say Azura is off the list. Believe me, I just as much prefer new pairings than overused. I can't say just yet as his only interactions with a female have been Camilla and Felicia thus far, and I would like to see how well I write the others. Polygamy and harems aren't completely off the table either. To your next point, I'm already on that. I'll admit I did not do enough for Omozu's death, and that's mostly since I wish to get through these opening chapters. Again, I'm grateful for all your ideas.

* * *

"Queen Mikoto," I haggardly spoke, "I'm sorry. This is just too much for me. I'm a prince of Nohr for gods' sake!" While confidence brimmed my mind, I sounded almost delusional. This whole scenario was completely absurd. "I can't be your son."

Seemingly, she brushed off my words. A piercing stare was her answer. It was not of stubbornness, nor frustration. It was determination. "Kamui, you are. Those crimson eyes and wavy ivory hair, you are without a doubt him." In a burst of speed, she clasped down on my hands with her own. "I will stop at nothing to make amends."

Once I was in her grasp, my breathing hitched. The room around me began to spin. "Suppose I am this son of yours, what happened to me? Why was in Nohr of all places?" Even with my newly revealed birthright, none of the guards took kindly to my affront to their monarch. Eyes remained trained on my position.

Her hold weakened, "You are deserving of an explanation." Mikoto let out a mirthless chuckle as she stood herself back up. Her gaze turned toward Ryoma, to whom nodded. "Will you please follow me, dear Kamui?" As if on cue, the guardians eviscerated my bindings. The extent of her influence on the Hoshidans was an oddity. Neither fear nor order, these men understood her and did not doubt her.

"What of Felicia?" I turned my gaze to the maid warily to see her still tied and immobile.

"She will be accommodated as a guest. The rough treatment was a… formality." Ryoma answered quickly, "Rest assured, she is safe here. Speaking on behalf of our Queen, she wishes to be alone with you."

"Great," my face visibly softened and posture relaxed instantly, "I owe you my gratitude." My swift change in demeanor drew the attention of both royals. The queen, more so, openly beamed.

She took notice of quizzical glance before I realized I was making such a face myself. "I apologize; it is simply uplifting to see you maintained that part of you even with your captivity in Nohr. I meant no disrespect at all, Kamui."

"Can you please stop calling me Kamui?" It was as if the request cut like a dagger into the good vibes that were almost had. I winced at my social faux pas, but my intent held true. It was bothering to say the least. "My name is Corrin now."

"Your name is Kamui…" the respected Queen feebly corrected, "It's the name we chose…"

"I might have gone by Kamui. However, Corrin feels right to me. I have so many memories of my siblings and cherished ones calling me as such. It's impossible to just switch on a mere whim." I was baffled at just how much of an effect my words had on the woman. It was clear on Ryoma's face in particular what the implications of it all meant. His expression looked pained, as if the sight of dejection engraved into the queen's face was an abnormality.

"I understand, dear Kam-… Corrin. I'll call you as such if it makes you happiest." I felt myself shrink at the damage I wrought. My head lowered in shame.

While I had yet to let go of my reservations, the guilt of my demands was evident now. "Mother," the word felt bittersweet on my tongue, "I would like to hear what you have to say." She was quick to register my invitation and affirmed it with no hesitation.

With a wave of her hand, the guards immediately opened the exit. The confidence the woman possessed returned in full force. "Come," she extended her hand to me, "my sweet child, there is much to be said." I turned beet red to her nickname. _Had anyone else realized the ridiculousness in her endearment?_ In a quick scan, I registered Felicia's awe and Ryoma's curiosity. _Clearly not._

"It can't be helped." I murmured under my breath as I accepted her hand. Soon as I took hold and began to saunter, my expression turned into a gawk due to the empty room transitioned back to immaculate hall then to an overlook. From this vantage point, the entirety of the castle's grounds was in view, as well as the capital's expanses in the distance. Trees of emerald and pink mixed with the blues of the clear sky around us, it was an arduous task to look away. Whether it be the endless rivers or insurmountable mountains around us, it was beyond all my expectations, "Oh gods."

"Kamui— Corrin, we can stop if you so choose." Mikoto injected, to which broke me from the trance.

"It is not necessary. I already said we would talk this over, no point in delaying matters. Besides, I don't see you sending me back to Nohr anytime soon." My accusation gave her a sour expression. To be frank, it already burdened me to be so apart from my siblings, especially when it was under such unreasonable circumstances.

Mikoto merely hummed, "If you feel so, then we can continue moving." It was not a minute later till she came to a halt. "There is only one place in this entire castle that has not been touched by time. It is…" she paused to push open the door, "here." It was not extravagant. It was not unique. The air was musty and powder clouded my vision. Yet, there was something distinct to it for the queen to bring me here, "Your old room."

It was a mess. Scrolls and trinkets littered the ground, all of which collected their weight in dust. "Huh," I squeaked as I took hold of a drawing, "this, it looks familiar." It was a crude piece to put it lightly. Ink splotches made up the bulk of the composition. However, there were three separate figures to be recognized.

"Your father, you, and I. You were so proud of it. You went around showing it to everyone, even if both Hinoka and Takumi were not that impressed." Genuinely, she began to giggle to herself.

"Takumi? Hinoka?" I said sounding confused by the names.

To make my bewilderment worse, Mikoto's reaction only seemed to become more jovial. "Since you have yet to remember, they are your other siblings. Alongside Ryoma, you also have a younger sister named Sakura. Azura is also considered a family member too. It appears I almost forgot to tell you. I keep getting ahead of myself." Even with the grim reality of my amnesia, the woman still maintained a positive aura. It was a far cry from her composure earlier. It could very well have been this room. Ever since we came, she was more difficult to read.

"For a room you have yet to return to in years, you seem very at ease here." I bluntly stated.

"The reason why I lacked the heart to come here was because it only would only bring back bad memories. I want to be honest with you, Ka—Corrin. Since that fateful day, I had to maintain three faces." Her willingness took me off guard. It was nothing to be surprised about, but it all felt strange. Her doting and honesty it was nothing short of refreshing. Sure, Camilla was a great surrogate at times, but this was different. A peculiar bond was the best way of describing this feeling. "First, I had to be the strong queen of an orphaned nation. Second, I wanted to be a good mother to my other children. Third, I was… a shattered existence that wished to keep her sanity. To lose you when I needed you most, it was a challenge. In the end, I made this room a coping mechanism. Outside of these walls, I would be undaunted. It is through my will after all that Hoshido remains protected. To protect ourselves from Nohr, a seasoned leader with a strong insight was a must."

"M-mother," I let out, simply taken aback by her confession. Her adamancy of her weakness was completely unheard of from what Nohrians believed. To Gunter and Xander, there was a leverage to be had when one discloses secrets pertaining to one's weaknesses. For them, admittance is the best sign of trust. I cannot say if it is all true, but I want to believe it. For now, I will recognize she is not insincere, "I didn't know."

Visibly, her expression changed when I called her that. "I understand. It was never your fault. In the end, we are just pawns to fate." Her voice was mellow, not sullen as it had moments prior. Against the dull grey walls, she practically radiated. "Now, I should tell you the truth of your past."

"If you feel so," I sheepishly responded. After the admission, it became a question of whether or not she could be able to say the rest. What was once in my mind a ruse, it looked to be she was burdened by the reality.

"You must know," her answer was resolute. "You… were born the second prince of Hoshido, sired by the late King Sumeragi. In truth, you are my only blood-related child as the other princes and princess were children of the King's first wife, Ikona. After her death, I married the king and moved into Shirasagi. For the next few years, we were a blissful family… that was until Garon extended an invitation to parlay. Peace between Nohr and Hoshido, it sounded so nice. As per the King Garon's suggestion, we would arrange a marriage between two of our children. For that reason, you were brought along. Instead of the laurels of peace, your father was met with an ambush." I could see her visibly shake, one of her hand clutched her own arm.

"You don't have to continue—" I was immediately cut off.

"My husband was killed that day," her gaze fell on me, "and what of my child? For some time, we knew not whether you shared the same fate or were kept a hostage. Through the lives lost of many brave ninja, we learned that you lived. In an attempt to get you back, we resorted to less than honorable tactics. Princess Azura of Nohr was retrieved to act as bargaining chip. When Garon did not reply to our suggestion of a hostage exchange, there was no progress to be made. We did make a number of more attempts. All failures. Not long ago, a certain ninja, to whom was captured in another attempt, returned back to Hoshido bearing promising news. A sheltered prince of ivory hair and ruby eyes, it had to be you. So, I ordered to ramp up security along our borders to look for someone of your appearance. With the exception of Kaze and Ryoma, I kept everyone in the dark. I do not think I could have continued ruling if my suspicion was wrong. Once Ryoma told me he too was convinced, I entered the room." With her tale finished, her body visibly relaxed. "As for your amnesia, it could either be dark magic or trauma. We can only pray that your memories return. That is why I brought you here."

I could not help but gape at it all. Sure, I asked for the whole story, but this was just bizarre. "That is all true?" I said, even though already I knew her answer.

Mikoto took hold of the scrolls. From what I could see, childish scribbles made up the majority of what was written. "Yes. Haven't you ever felt estranged to your Nohrian siblings, like you did not belong?"

"… I have, but I still feel abnormal wherever I go."

The woman pushed me into an embrace. "Sweet child, I know your struggle. Ever since you have been little, you've always been looked on as strange. Your odd features, they always caused you great worry." Her hand brushed off of my pointed-ears, "Even though you were born prematurely and with that unique white hair of yours, we had each other. Due to your father's and mine bloodlines, the First Dragons' blood is very potent in you." She brushed aside my hair to reveal my pointed ear. "You were not born deformed. You were just born to live a life unlike any other."

Her words, they were what I waited so long to hear. All these years, nobody knew what to say. Xander said it mattered little. Camilla said that I was still dear to her regardless of how different we look. I found myself finally returning her hug. Tears streamed from my eyes. "Mama..." At that time, I did not care how I sounded. Rather than dwell on my actions, my choice was to relish this moment.

"My sweet child," She gladly accepted my show of affection.

Once my senses returned, embarrassment caused my cheeks to flush red. "I guess… I will believe you for now. I might be Kamui. However, I will not forget about my life in Nohr." It was a compromise I was willing to make.

"Very well," she glimmered, "I can live with that. Maybe in time, you will reclaim your birthright. But for now, you should eat. If you would like, your retainer can join us, though I'm unsure how Takumi and Sakura will react. Speaking of, you should get to know all your siblings."

"I would like Felicia with me, please." With my answer, she motioned me to follow once more. After some time, we eventually reached the dining hall. It was undeniably huge, a long table stood in the middle of it all. To one side, an overlook to the cascading rivers. To the other, wait staff lined up against the wall. One of which ushered me to my seat. Rather than sit at the head like the other servant assumed, Mikoto took the place beside me. Her hands rested themselves on the wood, twiddling her thumbs.

Ryoma was the first to arrive. "Terribly sorry for the wait, I was looking into a report on possible faceless sightings."

"Faceless?" My head tilted to the odd name.

"Since you have been in Nohr all your life, I suppose it would make sense this sounds new to you. I'm sure in time you will encounter one eventually. The creatures are a botched dark magic experiment by the Nohrians. A means of creating an expendable army, but ultimately the abominations turned on their makers." The crown prince was quick to exposit. His scarlet armor clanked as he took his seat across from myself. The horror of such a story rung in my mind. _Was this true? It's just so inhuman._

"I see… Nohr really would do something like that?" It was within reason to me. Garon's orders and threats came to mind quick. However, it was more so a question of why Xander or the rest never made mention of such an atrocity. Speaking of, I too thought of what else he might have held back on me.

Before I delved deeper into my mind, I was snapped from my thoughts by Ryoma's answer. "Indeed, it is hard to take in, but these things have slaughtered many of unfortunate countrymen, civilians included. I would be willing to show you the devastation, but you should enjoy yourself for your homecoming."

"I'd like to see it eventually. I want to believe you. You sound sincere, but it just all feels surreal to me. I can't make heads or tails of what is real or not." My confession caused the woman beside me to dishearten, a faint smile still persisted on her face nevertheless.

"I'm glad to hear it. By the way, do you know how to use chopsticks? I take it they aren't used where you were." It was an unusual question, especially from someone constantly decked in military garb.

"Chopsticks?"

Ryoma stifled a laugh at his accurate assumption. "Look," he took hold of two porcelain sticks, "these are chopsticks." One rested in the nook beside the thumb. The other was held between middle and pointer fingers. The thumb pushed up the second all the while. "You understand?" He motioned for me to take hold of the set nearest myself.

It was not as easy as the man made it out to look. At first, I gripped down on both using my full hand, to which caused the crown prince to snicker at. After a second and third attempt, I found myself pouting. "I give up!"

"Come now, it really is not that difficult. Would you like another demonstration?" I stubbornly ignored the offer.

"You two," both our heads turned to mother, "it is just like how you were long ago." She was unable to hold back her laughter. "It took you some time to get used to life in the palace. Ryoma was always the one who had to teach you. There was one occasion though, where he tried to demonstrate to you how pegasi—" before Mikoto could finish her sentence, the prince was quick to interrupt.

"Now, mother, we need not bring up such stories. I'm sure the tea will get cold if we keep talking." For some reason, he sounded rather flustered. I could not help but marvel at the kind of person he was. In comparison to Xander, Ryoma's thought process went all over the place. He had an eye for the eccentricities. Not to disparage him, but Xander did not have a way with his words. I gazed over at the two family members. It was still jarring to think of them as such, but it was pleasant to do so.

Then it was Felicia's turn to appear. I stood up to meet her gaze. "Lord Corrin!" I was not able to get out a single word as the maid was quick to encapsulate me into a hug. "I'm so relieved to see you in good spirits."

"As am I to see you in good health. I was quite worried over you." I was quick to respond, my eyes scanned her over. Aside from some dirt that collected earlier, there were no signs of abuse. Her azure eyes showed only focus, her attention lingered on me.

"You truly feel so?" She oddly asked. I could not identify her expression, aside from a wiry smile. Her head seemed to tilt down as if she did not want to meet my gaze.

My softened expression shifted once I recounted the past events. "Of course, I'm guessing you already understand the predicament from what was said in that room."

"Yes, though I'm not sure what to make of it. Is it true that you are her child?" I gave a blank stare, unsure how to respond to the question for a moment. To me, Felicia was a piece of the world I knew. To confirm the fact to her, I did not know the full repercussions. _Would she look at me different?_

Trusting in our bonds, my gaze reverted back to how it was prior to her inquiry. "I believe so, Felicia. It's hard for me to comprehend, but I feel… like it could be the truth. If given the chance, I do wish to confirm it with Xander."

"To think you were a prince of Hoshido, I'm sure this is difficult for you." She spoke warmly, no doubt she recognized my hesitance. "Regardless, I'm still your maid and retainer. I devoted my life to you, and…" Her head leaned closer to my ear. In a whisper, she continued her sentence. "You can always confide in me anything that is bothering you."

"You're too good to me," I snickered out, my attention drew back to the other company. I fixated on their conversation to notice it was mostly Mikoto teasing Ryoma relentlessly. The sight was reminiscent of Camilla and Leo. While accomplished in his own right, our big sister always took to babying us.

A new figure emerged from the doorway next. Not to my surprise, he was taller than myself. I was quick to notice his long silvery-brown hair and striking blue garb. Hoshido style was a very unalike from Nohr's that much was certain. As his foot planted on the wooden floor of the dining hall, a creaking sound was heard and a servant was quick to relieve the man of his belongings. His hazel eyes focused in on myself then to Felicia, a scowl seemingly followed. "Mother," his voice remained calm, "who are _they_?"

"Now, Takumi," Ryoma was quick to stand, "there is no reason to feel wary. They are our guests." Once the name was dropped, it dawned on me that the Queen made reference to three other siblings and the adopted Nohrian princess. I curiously looked to Ryoma, not knowing what caused for him to provide the exposition so suddenly.

Mikoto too was quick to speak, "Takumi," her attention first was toward myself, "this is your brother, Kamui. After so long, he has finally returned to us. And," her focus began to turn to the maid, however she did not the opportunity to continue.

"Returned. I have already heard it was far from that peaceful. _He_ is a prisoner of war. Not even, he is a murderer." The reminder hit straight into the gut. Not that he was wrong, rather it brought back memories of the moment particular. A queasy feeling circulated in my head. The world around me seemed to shake, dizziness befuddled my vision. It was so easy to forget until now. That man, I still ended his life. So easily he was felled. Remorse registered immediately on my face. A fact to which Takumi took notice of in his disproving glower. "Do you not see?" Rather than take a seat at the table beside us, he remained standing.

The older brother's gaze switched between the occupants of the table. "It's not that simple—"

"Still, Hoshidans was killed, and in response we treat this outsider as royalty. For all we know, he could be a spy."

"Takumi, please understand," Mikoto almost sounded defensive, "he did not have a choice in the matter." Her advocacy fell on deaf ears as the boy's expression did not change.

"For all _you_ know, he could be an imposter. You wish to fill the void that Kamui left, then find some lookalike. Why would Nohr after so long send the very person that you desperately tried for? It's a trick. The Nohrians are playing on your weakness. Any strategist would have recognized the lengths you have taken already then planted a sleeper agent to assassinate us in our sleep."

His accusation stung. However, there was nothing I could say. While I would disagree with almost every point he made, I too still had some qualms over my parenthood. "I would never do something like that…" I muttered, unable to match fury.

"Mother, can you truly trust yourself? You can't stake yours and our safety on this obvious ploy?!" He furiously lashed out as he ignored my words.

"You have shown enough disrespect—" Ryoma tried once more. Though much like his previous attempts, the fellow prince did not yield.

"You should know better too, big brother. You too have your own doubts as well, don't you?" his elder was left flabbergasted. I could tell by the crown prince's subsequent silence that there was no repudiation. "Mother, this is foolish, please listen to me!"

The queen merely remained sullen, unable to speak. "Takumi, I'm just as confused as you are on whether or not I'm truly your older brother. I've heard so much these past few hours that it all just feels surreal, but I can assure you that I do not carry such intentions. For all my life, I was raised as a prince of Nohr. Why would some sleeper agent be treated as such for that long?"

"Be quiet, you are just trying to make me lower my guard. Your trickery will not cause me to be daft and lose my life like my father. To my knowledge, Kamui died that day to those barbarians and the Nohrians left his fate ambiguous to make us delusion."

"Takumi." Mikoto's appearance was visibly peeved. "I will not tolerate such behavior. I would never put my children and country in danger under wishful thinking. To be accused of that, it hurts considerably. There is much to suspect of Kamui, so many conveniences that make it hard to believe. I already know full well of that. Ryoma," her eyes turned to him, "you too are cynical of my reasoning. You see the fact that he cannot remember his past and his naivety as a possible façade. If I were you or Takumi, I would be disbelieving too. Yet, I feel betrayed that you both think I'm incompetent enough not to notice. I know beyond a reasonable doubt that this is my son."

Her certainty caused for everyone to stiffen up. "It's still just hard to believe," the younger prince responded now in a more somber voice.

"The irrefutable proof is not something you can see. That is why I can excuse your behavior. Though, I do not wish to see you confuse your brother more so. He's in a fragile state. Kamui- Corrin, I do not say that to belittle you. I understand how overwhelmed you are currently. I implore you to step out and get some fresh air," her stern voice was quick to relax when addressing the prodigal son.

"I think I will take you up on that offer…" I answered, not knowing how to process all that was espoused. "Felicia, will you be fine without me here?"

"You should do what is best for you." It was obvious that she was acting tough.

"Are you sure?" I asked once more.

"Please, lord Corrin, I would not feel comfortable if you are not."

"Very well," I gave a nod. With my back turned to the company, I paced myself toward the balcony." My elbows rested on the banister. I found peace in staring at the individuals in the sky. The formation of Pegasus Knights had a level of elegance that even Camilla could not match. Granted, I rarely ever saw wyverns fly overhead. Before long, I was simply mesmerized by the never-ending blue skies matched with the greenery on the ground. Even outside of the dining hall and kitchen, the aroma of their delicacies carried over. Genuine peace came as my gaze rested on a single flier, and in turn forgot the debacle caused by the younger prince's outrage.

"Enthralling, isn't it?" It was a feminine voice, yet it was neither Felicia or Mikoto. There was no clue of who she was in my mind. "I sometimes lose myself to the spectacle that I forget what I am doing." The unknown speaker took a stand beside me.

Once broken from the trance, I turned to view the other. Again, she was taller than me, to which caused for me to unwittingly pout. Aside from that detail, her short, scarlet hair stood out right away. In her distracted hazel eyes, I saw a passion toward the object of her attention. Her gaze too centered on the pegasi in the distant. "Indeed, this is my first time getting a better look at them."

"No kidding?" She chuckled to my statement, "I take it you haven't been to the castle or, for that matter, the capital before."

I paused to contemplate my answer. "No, yet it's been a long time so it seems."

"That makes sense at least. Strangers rarely ever are allowed into the palace, aside from those foreign dignitary types." She spoke completely casually, no tension or awkwardness. "You didn't look to be a diplomat," her finger seemingly rested on her chin. Her head turned once more to take another glance, "If anything, you don't look like much of anything." To such a sentiment, I could only tilt my head and give a perplexed look.

"Huh?" I said, my eyes now meeting hers.

"Don't take offense!" She was quick to iterate. "I can tell by your actions. I don't often see people just take the time to enjoy the views. Most people are just so fixated on matters that they don't take the time to notice their surroundings." A frown seemingly manifested itself on her face. "Granted, I'm one to talk." Her attention was now on me again. Our eyes met briefly again, but in that time her expression shifted. Rather than allow her gaze to linger on me, she was quick to return back to the sight of the fliers.

"You often don't take the time to take in the nature?" I tried to guess.

Her head shook solemnly, "Not exactly, I just get too involved in training to know time has passed. It's not uncommon for me to miss a meal or forget a date when I am in the midst of the skies or practicing with my naginata."

"I see. Have you not ever considered disciplining yourself on practices outside of fighting?" I suggested, an attempt to remedy the issue.

She paused briefly, "It is never that simple sadly. I always find myself defaulting to my old ways. Where many groan over the daily regiment, it is what brings me tranquility. My insecurities and fears disappear when I know what I am doing is for my benefit. Why I'm sharing this is beyond me, but you do remind of someone. And besides, I have no reason to doubt you. For someone to have gotten this far into the castle, it must mean you are trusted."

"I'm happy that you confided in me, even if you barely know me. Ever since I arrived here, I have felt nothing but awkwardness. This conversation felt genuine to me."

She practically melted to my sentiments, a bright smile loomed on her face. "I'm relieved to hear that. With how much I train, I thought I would have become some social recluse by now. Outside of my retainers, my communications are far from numerous."

Due to the willingness she showed in expressing herself, I felt it right to give my own take. "It is so tempting to continue to train. Sometimes, I forget why I continue to work myself each and every day," I confessed. For the longest time, it was about freeing myself from that fort. Currently, I am free and do not wish to cause needless bloodshed. If anything, the experience taught me that I abhor killing. That ninja, he is now my burden to bear.

"I can agree with you on that first part, but I still know why I try so hard. Ever since I was little, I felt helpless, unable to save those I loved. It took a great tragedy for me to realize the error in my behavior." Once more, she shared her thoughts to me.

I could not help but admire her intentions. "I take it you are a captain." The image of the altruistic commander materialized in my mind, her bravery knowing no bounds, "You undoubtedly have the martial air emanating from you." I guessed, my eyes now registered the uniform as a variant of one of the pilots in the distance.

A burst of laughter derailed the conversation briefly. "Not quite, I'm a princess after all. Man, you must be living under a rock if you didn't notice."

"I wouldn't call it a rock, but close to it…"

It took a couple minutes for her to retain a straight face. "My mistake, I tend to forgot my manners. Considering what I said earlier, it is no question I have lost my etiquette over the years. Had it not been a pressing call from my mother, I could have easily missed this meal as well."

It took a brief moment for me to remember back to the names my mother listed. "I take it you are Princess Hinoka then."

"Correct, you haven't introduced yourself yet either, or what you do for that matter. Speaking of, those are some peculiar clothes you wear." She made note of my Nohrian armor, the intricate design unique even in my home country. Despite the foreign garments, she did not seem to grow suspicious of me as the others had.

"I'm Corrin," I chirped whilst forgetting my more accurate introduction. "For the time being, I will be staying here in Shirasagi. It was not long ago I reunited with my mother and it was _agreed_ that I would stay with her for the time being." Considering the stark contrast from Takumi's hostility and Ryoma's out-of-earth persona, I felt more at ease to divulge my circumstance.

"I see," she looked to be a bit confused, "who is your mother by chance?" Much like the others, she too carried a level of wariness, but at the same time it was different. While the full extent of my background was not completely said, she looked at me for my character rather than dwell on the ambiguous details.

Not sure if I wanted to be completely open, I remained silent for the time being. "… my mother… she..." it was more difficult to speak it than I thought.

"No need to strain yourself," Hinoka cut in, she looked perplexed by my stuttering. "You can trust me. I will swear on my honor as a princess."

 _It would be best to be honest about this_ , I thought to myself. "It's not that… I just have enjoyed this brief exchange that I would not want to ruin it." If Takumi's entrance was any indicator, my identity could easily cause a rift. Yet, the fact will be divulged at some point. _However, could I be fine with feeling the backlash directly? If Mikoto were not there to speak on my behalf, I would not have been able to say anything edgewise toward the younger prince._

"Corrin, you don't need to hold back on me. Regardless of why you are here, I will still enjoy your company and I extend the offer for you to come visit."

"How are you so certain?" I did not try to sound accusatory, instead sheer curiosity guided my words.

She smirked happily to my question, "You wear your emotions on your sleeve. For royalty and soldiers, one must always be forced to keep a mask. Barring my retainers, I do not think many have spoken to me in such a leisurely way, or have continued to maintain this level of innocence. When I see your expression, it brings back a sense of nostalgia. I think of… him. The person to whom caused me to go on this warrior path."

"I'm sure he must have been special to you."

"You're correct," her smile never wavered, "he was someone I did not appreciate enough. From what little I still remember of him, you resemble him greatly." It was then that it clicked.

"What if that was not the case?" My courage finally reached me.

"I'm sorry?"

I looked past her confusion to continue my thought, "What if it was more than just a resemblance? I have been fumbling over my words till now… but my mother… she's Queen Mikoto." Even if it was not easy to say, I could swear a great burden was lifted.

"Kamui…?" She said in only a whisper.

Baffled by her quiet murmur, I could not help but gawk. Prior to my confession, she was confident, "Yes?"

Next thing I knew, Hinoka wrapped herself around me. My head was practically pushed into her shoulder, "Kamui… it really is you, isn't it? I… had thought you looked… just like him. You even sounded just like him. I thought it was too good to be true," she said each words between sobs. The drastic change in her tone astounded me. Her hold caused for my eyes to widen. As she was able to gain some composure, she stared into my eyes directly. In her pupils, I saw my own. Much like how I am when left in a daze, my eyes looked to be practically slits. "I'm sorry… about that. I let my emotions get the better of me."

"It is completely reasonable. I should have specified sooner. Considering you are my older sister, it was insensitive of me to withhold my identity." Considering how candid she was with her emotions, I felt remorse over my omission.

Her head rose after a few moments, "Why call yourself Corrin?" Her tone was not harsh or anxious over its foreignness. Where the whites of her eyes once looked clear, they now were clouded in pink tint and completely misty. Her hands took hold of my armor, "I know I must look foolish. However, I can barely believe it is you. How are you here?"

I paused, not sure how to answer her questions. "To start," I fumbled over my words, "I arrived in Hoshido earlier today," my mouth creased into a frown, "as a combatant from Nohr."

Hinoka looked positively baffled by this revelation, "Is this true?"

"Yes," I answered honestly out of my sudden confidence in her character, "I was raised a prince from there and was told to claim a border lookout by my father—King Garon. During the battle, I… ended the life of a soldier. It was only when reinforcements overwhelmed us that I was brought here. And… I'm sorry to say this, but I have no recollection of ever living in Hoshido." The princess looked dismayed, but at the same time there was some sort of relief.

"Kamui, it is not your fault."

I blinked, unsure what she truly meant in saying that. "Excuse me?"

"You don't need to beat yourself over matters out of your control. You must enjoy what you can in life and not allow uncertainties weigh you down."


	3. Chapter 3

**Consort** : Thank you, I feel like Mikoto herself is deserving of so much more. After reading the fanfiction _The Invisible Princess_ , I have a better idea of her struggle and want to build her tragedy. Even outside of speculation, her tale is a very good one.

 **IsThisWorking** : To be honest, I decided on using Male Corrin for the reason that he does not get enough attention (or possibly since M!Corrin is one of my strongest units in Heroes). Also, I agree exactly on your sentiments toward the reunion. For a prince after so many years to return, it is deserving of so much drama. Felicia too deserves more, and I wish to build on her future prowess as a martial prodigy. Good observation on my emphasis on his height! I don't want to say too much, but his draconic blood is going to play a bigger role in this.

 **Temporal King** : You're too much! Thank you for all the suggestions and feedback, I enjoyed reading through all of it. As it stands, the pairing will be in the air for a while as the pacing of this fanfic will be slow. Exception of Azura, the royals and retainers are all possible. I just think for the most part Corrin will be distracted with the events to come, and will come to understand his romantic feelings when given the chance to reflect. Reason why it will take some time for him to develop feelings goes along with your next point. I'm not going to make either Mikoto's death or the choice easy for him, if anything it may very well be a worse situation than Corrin's in the games. I already have ideas of how it will deviate, just can't write them yet since I want to build on his time in Hoshido first. Lastly, I will keep your suggestion as per why he would not want Hoshido to be destroyed in mind. I appreciate the offer to message you, and will consider it if I wish for any advice.

* * *

"Letting go, it sounds so difficult," I mused, considering over her statement. A somber expression showed on my face, a bitter taste once again formed on my tongue. "I'm sorry, Hinoka, but it's not that simple for me."

"The sooner you forgive yourself, the sooner you can move on and improve yourself," she was quick to respond. Her hazel eyes blissfully stared out at the pegasi, "To be honest, I understand greatly your conundrum. As embarrassing as it is to say, I constantly blamed myself for your capture, even if there was no way I could have done anything to change events. Sure, I'm not perfect and continue to strive to better myself as a way of coping, but it was mother who told me those words and made me reevaluate myself."

I nodded to her words, showing my attention. _She always knew what to say._ "I will keep that in mind," I meant no disrespect in my being dismissive. Rather, it was a hard to swallow. "Oh right, will you be joining us for lunch?"

Hinoka affirmed my question with a nod, "I had caught wind that there was going to be big news, likely about your homecoming. While my curiosity is sated, I do plan to stay around. You deserve to spend time with your big sister," to some extent she sounded much like Camilla in the visibly soft side she expressed to me. Hinoka sounded like she took the role as my elder sibling in stride, as could be seen with her unwavering grin. Yet behind the happy aura, I could still see that her eyes remained puffy and pink.

"I would certainly enjoy it. I had already met with Ryoma and Takumi, though my meeting with them wasn't as pleasant as this…" I trailed off, not wishing to tell on the brothers. Seeing as how they had ample reason to doubt me, I could understand their wariness. Despite Takumi's rude behavior, Nohr killed his father and left his mother a widow. _I cannot deny that he is justifiable in his animosity, especially since I was an enemy of Hoshido for a time_.

The princess merely shook her head to my awkwardness, "Don't let those two fool you. Once they understand you, I'm sure you'll enjoy Hoshidan hospitality to its fullest. Come, no time to dawdle," she took hold of my hand, my exposed feet skidded against the wooden floors. It was hard to say if it was her strength or small stature that made her task seem so easy.

Upon our arrival, a new scene seemed to be playing out between the family. My eyes quickly darted to a rather flustered Felicia, who seemed to be the target of mother's conversation. The queen's expression was of lightheartedness. Ryoma was not completely entertained, looking to be chiding the older woman. At the very least, his awkwardness from earlier was gone now. While there were no signs of Takumi, two new people were at the table now. First, there was a taller woman, by my standards at least. Although much of her aesthetic came from the intricate design of her dress or her long sky blue hair, my attention remained locked on her piercing gold eyes. She acknowledged my stare with a nod of her head. Considering all the odd details of her and place at the table, it was not difficult to deduce her to be the Nohrian princess, Azura. As for the other girl, she carried her own set of charms.

The younger of two left her seat by the time I fixated on her, "I heard from m-mother…" she spoke meekly, "You're my older brother, r-right?" I nodded my head paying no mind to her stutter.

"Y-yes," I too expressed some nervousness. I knew not how the girl would react. Seeing the spectrum of responses thus far, it was hard to truly say. "I take it you are Princess Sakura then," the younger girl did greatly resemble her older sister. Rather than the smell of sweat and, what I would venture to guess, pegasus, a fragrant aroma surrounded Sakura. My nose caught the smell of fresh flora, much like a literal air of refinement. Not to belittle either Elise or Camilla, but Sakura had the visage of what all the stories Gunter told me of a true princess being. From her shoulder length pink hair to her perfect posture, I could not help but feel somewhat awed.

The petite girl nodded hesitantly, affirming my guess. Her hazel eyes swayed downward away from mine, "I never really got the chance to know you, most of what I discern was told to me by big brother Ryoma and mother."

"Well, I don't exactly have any memories of my time in Hoshido," I sheepishly responded. Even with her shy demeanor, I felt myself daunted by the prospect of her disgust. Not to say the familial connection clicked, instead it had to do with her dollish manner. "We… can start over, get to know each other better now," I offered my hand to her. Reluctance flashed in my mind as I chided myself on such a forward motion. In contrast to the queen and Hinoka, the youngest princess had yet to show her hand. Much like Ryoma, she too did not keep her emotions on her sleeve.

Before I could retract, she awkwardly accepted the gesture. "I would… like that," Sakura muttered, a pink tint colored her porcelain cheeks. I could hear a couple giggles to my side, likely from the queen's joy to see such a wholesome display. To my shock, it was all parties barring the staff, even Felicia found amusement in my actions. "I heard from mother that you w-wish to be called Corrin now," I awkwardly stared at her. To mother moments prior, the utterance of my Nohrian name seemed like it was sandpaper on the tongue and grating on the ears. "If that is what you wish to go by as… I'm fine with it."

"Thank you, Sakura. That actually means a lot to me. I hope to get to know you and all the others better," there was a pang of guilt to be felt in these sentiments. Wherein I came to enjoy these times, I put my Nohrian siblings into grief. For Elise and Leo, my certainty is that they knew not this truth. I could not say the same for the other siblings, hiding all this from me. _I am sure Xander has his reasons. I shouldn't doubt him._

"I'm glad then," she flashed me a wiry smile, "hearing that you were locked away in Nohr for so long, you must have had a difficult life. While you are here, I will do a-anything I can to make life easier… for you."

"It was not all bad," I mused aloud, "but I never was free. Trapped in some dingy fortress, I wanted to see the world. Even here—" I stopped myself as I realized my place. It would be impolite to spout such words here and now. It was always an issue of mine to speak too openly. "Sakura, I appreciate your kindness but I just need some time to, uh, adjust."

Her head shifted downward, likely misconstruing my words. A sense of urgency filled me to clear this confusion. "I u-understand, big brother," I could not deny that it felt odd to be called that. As a privilege to only Leo and Elise, I was unaccustomed to the words.

Before I had the chance to interject, I was beaten to stressing the point. "Now, Sakura, he is going through quite the change. It is something I know all too much." Her tone was cool, not distant or shallow, rather just unnaturally calm. The new speaker's attention was on our interaction.

"Oh, Azura, right… I had forgotten that these circumstances, they are much like your own." So, this was the Nohrian princess then. She looked absolutely unlike the other siblings, nothing like Camilla or Elise. Granted, my resemblance to the Hoshidans was questionable as well.

Deep down, I had many of questions for her. "So, you're from Nohr then?" I blurted, wanting to start this dialogue.

"Indeed, but it has been a long time since I lived there. In fact, I've come to appreciate Hoshido greatly. Here in Shirasagi… it is home for me. I do hope," she paused, "you were treated nicely while you were there." From her tone, her opinions of Nohr was not too high. Her forlorn expression said as much that her own experiences were less than stellar. Even as the dishes were set, the former Nohrian princess continued to look lost in thought over the subject.

The cuisine on my plate was more than peculiar. The ingredient, miso, tasted strangely fishy. As Ryoma already brought up, chopsticks were the biggest hassle of all. The food seemingly crumbled in their grip. To be honest, it was quite frustrating. Had I not been in company, I would have lost my composure. My eyes glanced down the table, as to distract myself from the reality. Aside from Hinoka and Azura, everyone in attendance had their attentions split between their own portions and myself. Ryoma and Mikoto consistently gave worrying glances, likely trying to read my own judgement. For Felicia, it was simple to deduce. She too was struggling with the new utensil. It was Sakura who stumped me. I could not find a reason for her nervous glances, "Sakura?"

My call caused for her to shake, practically buckling to her chair due to my awareness. "Y-yes, C-Corrin?" She was off guard by my suddenness, her hazel eyes barely met my gaze. Her lip quivered as her head faced downward, "I did not mean to… stare. I was just noticing you were having difficulty eating." So, even Sakura noticed too. To that sentiment, Hinoka chuckled at us.

"Cut him some slack, you used to fumble with yours when you were little," the crimson-haired princess teased.

The younger sister paid no mind to her elder's comment, facetiously in fact. I could sense a sort of tension in the room, "Yes, I… I think I still prefer forks and knives. Ryoma tried to teach me earlier, but I sort of forgot…" This response brought some laughter from the queen, much to the embarrassment of the high prince.

Sakura stood from her spot, slowly walking in my direction. Her petite hands took hold of my own, guiding mine to grasp the utensil right and then loosening my hold. Yet, both of us were shaking. Initially, I thought it just myself. But upon a better look, she showed her fair share of indecision. I let out a hearty laugh to the fact I was not alone in my awkwardness, albeit Mikoto and Ryoma showed hesitance in their own right. Sakura's façade was in many ways reminiscent of myself, "Thank you, Sakura. I really appreciate this."

"It's…" she beamed, "no problem. I'm happy to help in any way I can."

Her mannerisms while a bit awkward, seemed pleasant for the most part. Her atmosphere allowed me for to both strive to impress and feel like a genuine guest, as opposed to a prisoner. With her instructions and guidance in mind, it did not take long for me to get into the rhythm of the meal. Once satisfied, I set aside the chopsticks. Seconds later, the attendant relieved me of the plate. The table was for the most part empty, barring the décor. All faces at the table looked at ease, even Felicia was not daunted. "Co… Corrin," the dainty voice of mother came across the table, my gaze fell on her dark eyes, "you may look around the castle if you would like. Regretfully, I will not be able around to chaperone… err, assist."

"You need not worry—" Ryoma tried to intervene, but he was quieted by the quick motion of Azura. Uncharacteristically, the reserved woman was emboldened to stand.

"May I be the one to be with him?"

Mikoto did not mind the Nohrian princess's brash appeal, in fact she looked almost delighted by the prospect. "Yes, you may. If you could, please remember to bring him back for dinner. I am not planning anything extravagant, a simple meal."

"Thank you, Queen Mikoto," the blunette's smile was hesitant, but even I noticed her show of positivity. "Corrin, you may lead. I will only be answering any questions you may have or to help in case you get lost."

"If you say so," I was tempted to just pick a random hall and wander from there. For the queen to be so inviting, it warmed my heart. I felt… like I made the right choice in putting faith in her words. Even with Azura to watch over me, her presence was far from foreboding or intimidating. Lost in my thoughts, I did not notice I was already walking. The walls all carried that same bright pattern and wooden appearance, yet nothing looked too familiar. There was a window to my side, a view of a small pond. My attention was caught by the serene landscape, a single tree stood above and reflected down into the small body of water.

My companion merely hummed, her gaze fell to the same destination, "Corrin, there's a reason for why I was adamant about being with you. You see…" reluctance colored her expression, the woman's hand held her opposite elbow, "I was wondering a few matters."

My ears perked to her directness, surely she was curious of her siblings or of Nohr's wellbeing, or something to a similar extent. "G-go ahead," I muttered, not minding the idea all too much.

"What did King Garon tell you before you departed?"

I was not necessarily expecting to have her touch on the mission orders. The memories of my misdeeds still echoed in the back of my mind. _"Corrin, I will excuse your disobedience for the earlier incident due to your inexperience with killing. Rest assured, I will not be lenient. As… my child, I will give you another chance. You are to… test your might against the Hoshidan border guards. If you succeed in seizing the small outpost, you will have a place at my side and be allowed to leave the fortress for good. Be grateful, it was… advised to me that you still have much potential. It would be a shame if you did not make use of it."_ Those words rattled in my head. Garon's tone was ominous, even while I was still unwavering for Nohr. He spoke with little conviction, much different than the display he showed in front of the prisoners. If I had to guess, could it have been the conversation he was having? Prior to my arrival with Elise, I heard him speaking in the throne room. There was not anyone in the room at the time, but I could have sworn I felt some sort of presence.

"Corrin?"

"Oh uh!" My only response was a yelp, completely taken unaware of the princess at the time, "I'm sorry, I got caught up in a memory. So, uh… He just told me to try my skills against a small border outpost, nothing more."

"Truly?" Her eyes narrowed.

For a moment, I thought through his speech once more. "He did also mention my potential, but that's really it! I swear," her piercing gaze made me more wish to be upfront in my recollection. Her aura was so intoxicating, as if impossible to disobey.

The woman took a breath, "I did not mean to upset you in any way. It was… morbid curiosity. It has been many years since I last saw the king. When we last spoke, he carried himself in both a moral and rationale manner. When first hearing of his ambush against…" her eyes glanced around for a moment, "the late king, Sumeragi, his behavior did not match my impression. That thought, it has been eating at me for a long time. Is there any observations you made of him?"

I rubbed my chin, unsure what she was looking for. "I rarely ever meet the king, seeing as how he had me living in a fortress far off from the palace. Our interactions together have been nothing but brief, most of the time Xander acted as his mouth piece. Though, he did express… some concern over Garon's attitude. While he and the others lived at Windmire, the king's presence is rarely felt outside of passing edicts."

"How perplexing, I appreciate your willingness to testify." She respectfully responded, her bright amber eyes locked on my own.

"May I ask… do you still feel any connections to him?" As I saw at lunch before, she did look to admonish Nohr.

"I… No. Again, it was just of my passing interest," it felt as if she was leaving some detail out. My eyes glanced over her face, trying to decipher what that might be. Strings of azure hairs obscured her eyes as her head tilted forward. "He was a strange man. I wonder… why mother loved him so…? Oh, sorry." Her attention snapped back on me, noticing my concentration on her.

It was my turn to pose a question again. "Were you close with Xander or Camilla?"

The lady merely paused, "Not really," Azura bit down on her lip. "To tell you about my time in Nohr, I was a child of the second queen, Arete. As such, Xander viewed my mother as a replacement for his own and by extension largely ignored me. As for Camilla, her mother dissuaded her from speaking with me for political reasons. With his second marriage, the king distanced himself from the concubines." I knew of Queen Katerina's fate from Xander in one of our exchanges, but not much of the harem politics. Whenever mentioned, my elder sister and younger brother dodged the question, even Elise was reluctant to speak on the matter.

"I didn't know. At the Northern Fortress, I was kept in the dark for much of my life. The only news I heard was from either Xander's generosity and Gunter's mumblings. I did not hear much of Queen Arete in my time…"

"It is to be expected. My mother died a few months or so before you were brought to Nohr. Her death… I believe it caused the king to change." Her guess sounded plausible. Xander spoke highly of his father's kindness and principle. Azura's explanation made sense of how he always acted distant and uncaring toward me. _Or, was it the fact I was not related?_ Such reasons made it easier to digest my childhood. _Gods, I still have so many questions for him. If I do return, I must ask him directly. If. Should I even return? I may very well be killed for my failure, either that or locked away. It's just a choice between an old bird cage or a gilded one?_ I could not suppress the sour expression on my face.

Jerked from my thoughts, I felt a tug on my sleeve. I glanced up to see Azura's pale hand take hold of my wrist. It was always an odd sort of feeling when one stretched my clothing. It was both casual and armor, a special gift from father himself. Even if it was out of his own big-heartedness, the face he had that day was nothing but disgust. The mail bended with ease and did well to counter any sort of shallow blows, so I grew to ignore the odd behavior. For it to fit my size, I knew it was custom made for only me. _How easy it is for me to get lost in thought?_

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that!" Upon rethinking my pause, I had yet to give my condolences.

To my flustered response, she merely giggled it. Her feet tapped on the wooden floor, I could not help but follow after. Soon enough, we were in the outside area. A small stone path guided the way to the pond, where the water rippled to the touch of the falling leaves. She smiled at the sight, "It was a long time ago. As much as I still miss her, it is over ten years now. I do not feel the same way as I had, yet I still find myself with so many inquiries. She was the one who I aspired to be, even now after her death."

The eerie feeling of being around her was ever present, "Inquiries? Is there anything bothering? I don't know much, but I can provide any information." It was impossible for me to know what was going through her head at the time.

"You're too kind, but at this point," she frowned, "I would be the one giving too much information. Corrin, there is more to these questions than either of us really understand. Mikoto, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura, none of them truly understand the storm that is brewing. I barely understand it myself. However, the tides are changing. I know this to be true…"

"What do you mean?" I gave a quizzical look, unsure of her true meaning in such words.

Her eyes still trained on the ripples, "Again, I'm not certain. For much of my life, I have had a better sense of events happening around me. Coincidences should not be mistaken for such or even as pure miracles. My mother taught me that. I advise you heed those words., lest you lose yourself to silence and lies."

"Am I not going to get a straight answer?" I responded impatiently, not one for her convolutedness.

With a sigh, Azura pinched the bridge of her nose. After a moment, her expression relaxed and her body began to move to an imaginary rhythm, "You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach, yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb." As she begun to sing the words, the water around them seemed to oscillate and amend to her will, "I showed you that to believe in my mother. It was her song, and with it came such properties."

"That's… incredible! Is it a variant of magic?"

The blunette looked stunned by the return, simply letting out a light chuckle at my reaction. "You aren't ready yet," I simply stared, her words sounded so grim and unrelenting. "Trust me, I may sound nonsensical but this is difficult to describe." Her tone was dead serious now, to which I could not help but somber to the shift.

I tried to think over her words once more. _Coincidences and miracles? Tides are changing? Storm brewing?_ Adding them all together, a single thought came into my mind. "Is this… about war between Nohr and Hoshido?" I did not have much clue with her last advice, but the other two hints definitely appeared to hint at tragedy.

"It's more than that. There have been many of wars between the two nations: Conquest of Chevoise, the United Tribes alliance with Hoshido, Kitsune Massacre, Nestra conflicts, Mokushu-Nohrian alliance, and all of the Dawn Dusk feuds. Despite all of that, I have reason to believe a worst possible outcome is in order."

"You're telling me this since you think… I can do something?"

She nodded her head in confirmation, "Yes. When the day comes to pick a side, can you so easily raise a blade to one or decline to fight another? With the sky already starting to cloud, people like yourself will be ones to lead. It is not even about aptitude… it's truly being one unshackled by petty hatred and blinded by shortsighted grudges. This continent does not need a hero or paragon; it needs a voice of reason."

Her choice of words confounded me, "A voice of reason?" My confusion was left unanswered, as she began to walk closer to the water.

"A burdened heart sinks into the ground, a veil falls away without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right, for truth and peace you fight. Sing with me a song… of silence and blood. The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud," I was completely mesmerized by her melody, so much so that I did not notice her already turning back to face me. "I wish to stay here a bit longer; you may go on ahead. I apologize for this request, but I have to collect my thoughts."

"I u-understand," her request took me off guard, albeit their talk rose similar emotions. She was difficult to read. The mask she wore was both prominent and concealing. Rather than continue to stare at her, I respected her wish and returned into the castle. Down the same hall adjacent to the pond, the next sight was another open area. Instead of a garden or aesthetic field, it was an archery range. To my surprise, Takumi was present there. _Could this be what Azura meant with coincidences?_ I chuckled to the thought, thinking of how likely that idea was. Whether it was purposeful or not, I would not squander the opportunity, "Takumi?"

His head turned, causing for the arrow in his bow to stray off the target into the ground. I blanched at the fauxpas, to which was acknowledged by a glare, "What do _you_ want?"

"I… I wanted to say that I was sorry for what had happened in the dining hall. I think you're not wrong in some aspects, but I do not have any ill intentions in being here." My pleas seemed to at least reach his ears, as he let out a grunt.

The archer scratched the back of his head, his bow fortunately at his side still. "I will admit I acted rashly and immaturely, but I still mean all those words." An arrow fired from the practice bow, hitting the dummy's heart. "However, I should not have insulted _my_ mother," his emphasis on "my" was painfully obvious to me; it was out of his intention to show his mistrust. "Look, you can understand why I don't want you near my family. You have already killed Hoshidans, who's to say you will not do it again?!" He snapped, not willing to hold back on me.

I held my head low to the memory, "And it haunts me every moment."

Fortunately, he continued to lend at least ear for my mutterings. Visibly, he shifted his body to face my own, "I can try to believe that. Yet, you must understand how convenient this whole situation seems. Out of anyone to be caught at our border, it was you. You, you… are Hoshido's greatest liability. Mother, she reminisces endlessly, unable to let go. She dwells too much in the past, forgetting the present at times, forgetting us. She thinks she's so strong… We all know the truth. For you to come… whether you truly are my brother or not, you spell trouble." His accusation was not baseless, all things considered I saw the woman crumbled a number of times in my short stay here.

"You're not wrong, Takumi. I think… your words were genuine. While not very nice," a glare was shot my way for that, "I appreciated the forwardness. And, I want you to know that I still have no impure ideas. To be clear, I don't even know how to feel right now. Mikoto… I know she's my mother, and to have all you as siblings is a blessing. It is just very overwhelming to be here. Can I… at least open up to you?"

The younger prince did not look to budge to my piece, yet he placed down his training bow and quiver, "I still don't trust you, but I will listen."

A wiry smile manifested on my face to his response, "I don't know what is real anymore. Everything I knew to be true until now was a lie. The world around me looks hazy. Even with mother's kindness, I just can't stop shaking. I'm scared of what I'm capable of. Being convinced to turn my blade on my… own countrymen, it is a vile thought to think that could happen again."

"You think of yourself as a weapon? That is not reassuring."

"Well until now, I was for lack of a better word King Garon's tool. Now that I'm back, I can't decide how to feel. I spent all my life fantasizing over the outside world, now I almost wish I stayed in that fortress. The outside world is cruel and complicated. After leaving for a couple days, I already find myself in a crisis of identity. Life was so much more simple being the 'hedonistic' prince."

Takumi looked discontented by my sentiments, "Now, you are acting cowardly. One cannot let their circumstances hold them down and force them to bend, I know that much personally. Your behavior really suits your childish demeanor."

"I'm older than you!" I snapped back, offense taken at his snide remark. "I've been training all my life to be able to fight! And I only recently realized I can't will myself to end another life easily, or even to deal with these sort of revelations!" My fist shook at my side, my nails pushed against the soft flesh on my hand.

The archer did not look to be surprised by my show of emotion, "Why are you getting so mad? I did listen to you after all. Do you want me to shower you in pleasantries or act like all this good between us? I cannot rule out the possibility of you being an actor."

His comeback did well to sober me, my breathing began to calm after realizing how riled I was moments prior. "I want you to understand…"

"Understanding does not come that easy," There was only dismissal in his words.

Before losing myself to my frustrations, I took in a deep breath. "Then, what can I do to prove it to you?" I would like to think I presented my resolve. Takumi bated an eye at first, until his frown further creased.

"If you are going to be so persistent, I will at least act civil, as to make mother happy. Do not mistake my compromise as an understanding or inkling of, you will only build understanding in time. Time has yet to heal the wounds Hoshido suffered with my dad's death. Whether or not it was in control, Nohr and any its countrymen have allegiance to the murderer." The little amount of progress was enough for me to concede. Rather than worsen my case or speak in circles, I departed the archery range.

"Big brother!"

My head turned to face the small form of Sakura, running right towards me. Her pink hair bobbed to her frantic steps, "Yes?" I could not help but take in the sight of the younger girl's eagerness. The contrast between her youthful nature and royal demeanor was a dichotomy that I still had yet to fully grasp.

"Mother would like to see you," she chirped, not too winded by her jog. "She wanted to discuss with you some plans for tomorrow." Her eyes glanced around the setting, "W-where's Azura?"

 _Mother._


End file.
